To attach, or rather mount, elements like cables, pipes, or bundles formed from those to a carrier or carrier substrate, respectively, especially in form of a car body, diverse mounting devices interacting with binders or cable ties are known. Such solutions often allow snap-in at the carrier inserted in a bore of the same, whereby tolerances in the thickness of the carrier substrate, for example a formed metal sheet, however are hard to compensate for. To allow an attachment that is accurate and preferably free from clearance nevertheless, mostly more reliable solutions are envisaged, for example solutions utilizing screws, which however involve great handling effort both before mounting and while mounting, especially as such mounting devices are mostly multi-part, e.g. screw-nut-bearing-grommet-connections. Furthermore, such solutions are costly.
Therefore, a mounting device with advantageously low handling effort, which can be mounted and reliably attached to a carrier substrate and which is furthermore cost effective remains desired.